


places

by waterlit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Old Fic, Team as Family, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlit/pseuds/waterlit
Summary: Some places we'll never forget.
Kudos: 4





	places

_11 November 2012, Shanghai, Pudong International Airport_

Kanda removed a yellow triangular flag from his backpack and laid it on the hard green seat beside him. Fifteen minutes to go before the plane touched down, before his life took on hellish qualities.

Kanda stifled a yawn and gulped down a mouthful of the steaming green tea he'd bought at a big-chain coffee house somewhere near his hotel. It was seven in the morning and he was tired—his last rest day had been three tours ago (or three weeks ago, in normal human-speak). He'd spent the night going over last minute details of the itinerary for the upcoming tour after dumping his last group at the airport at seven in the evening, and had managed to clock exactly five hours of sleep.

Kanda didn't mind the tourists so much as long as he didn't have to interact with them. The one-sided talking was easy enough after three years on the job. The unfortunate part of the coming tour, however, was a greenhorn tour leader: one unlucky Allen Walker who had been assigned as his mentee because Lenalee, his colleague, had been transferred to replace bloody Daisya, for the latter's Italy tour. Allen bloody Walker, sadly, had been assigned to the Asia circuit and so Komui, the director, had had no choice but to appeal to Kanda's better nature, and failing that, to exercise his authority to compel Kanda to take on the mentoring assignment.

The next fifteen minutes passed without incident. Kanda glanced over his itinerary, which he knew by heart by now, but he looked it over anyway, because he was Kanda and he was a responsible sort of person.

The flight he was waiting for arrived in due course, and soon groups of people started to stream out from the arrival gate. Kanda got his flag ready and waited by the gate. He saw Miranda, another colleague, leading her Shanghai-Beijing group through the gate. She gave him a friendly nod but did not stop to talk. Kanda bitterly wished that Komui had palmed Allen Walker onto Miranda, but Komui refused to do so, because this was only Miranda's second China tour.

Kanda's attention quickly shifted from Miranda to the person walking behind Miranda's group. White-haired and somewhat short, the youth seemed to jump around most peculiarly. Then Kanda stared. The person was waving a yellow flag with the Black Order's colours and logo—it was the same flag he had. The young man turned and grey eyes met his. _What a hooligan_ , Kanda thought to himself, _he must have gotten in a real bad fight or something to get that scar_.

"Over there," the young man shouted, pointing at Kanda. "Everyone gather there!"

The tour members streamed over to Kanda.

Kanda glared at the young man. "Stop waving that ridiculous thing around, Beansprout."

"What did you call me?" the young man said. He stuck out a gloved hand. "I'm Allen Walker. Please to meet you, please guide me along."

Kanda looked down his nose at the outstretched hand. "Put the flag away." He turned to address his tourists while Allen stared dumbfounded at him.

* * *

_12 November 2012, Shanghai, Xintiandi_

Kanda stood up from his seat at the front of the bus and picked up the microphone.

"I hope you slept well last night," he said, with no hint of any such hope in his voice. "Today, we're taking a slow, leisurely trip around some of Shanghai's iconic spots. First up is Xintiandi. We will be reaching in fifteen minutes, if the traffic allows it. Otherwise, you'll be stuck on the bus. Too bad if that happens. It happens sometimes, by the way. I've been here three times this last month, and we've gotten stuck in a traffic jam every single time."

"Why?" Allen asked, from the seat behind Kanda's.

Kanda moved the microphone away. "Why what? Shut it, Beansprout. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"But I want to know—"

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda said. "Watch and learn. That's what you're here to do."

Allen subsided into silence, not because of any tendency to be cowed on his part, but because he spied a better opportunity to ask his questions later on, while the tourists were shopping to their heart's content at Xintiandi. And so he followed Kanda after the tourists scurried off to do some unnecessary shopping at Xintiandi.

Kanda turned with a glint in his eyes. "Quit following me."

"But I have questions for you," Allen said.

"I don't care."

"But you have to teach me—"

"Go away. Wait for Lenalee."

"She's in Italy," Allen said.

"So?" Kanda said, as he walked away.

Allen ran to catch up. "So you should answer my questions. Komui won't be happy if he finds out that you shirked your duties."

"Snitches are hated."

"I'll tell him anyway," Allen said.

"Stop fucking bothering me."

Allen stretched out a skinny, malnourished hand. "If you don't teach me, how can I start to help?"

Kanda paused and imagined having an hour more of sleep every day. "Fine. But be quick about it. I don't have all day." He led the way to a traditional tea house.

* * *

_16 February 2013, London, Black Order Tours HQ_

Allen walked through the office, his mug full of strong, bitter coffee.

"Allen," Lenalee called out, as Allen passed her desk.

"Yes?"

"You look tired," Lenalee said. She surveyed him with worried eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Allen said. Then he sighed. "Except that I've been assigned to Bakanda again."

"Bakanda?" Lenalee repeated. She raised a well-groomed eyebrow before smiling. "You have a nickname for him now. I knew you'd find a way to get along with him!"

"It's an insult in his native language, actually," Allen said. He set his mug down on Lenalee's desk, displacing a photo of Komui which had been sitting snug in a gilded frame. "Oops! Let me put that back before Komui sees anything. I don't wish to be skewered alive any time soon."

"Kanda's a good guide," Lenalee said.

"I'll grant him that," Allen said. He made a face. "He's efficient and the ladies like ogling him, but that's the extent of his charm."

Lenalee laughed. "You boys…"

"He needs to grow up," Allen said. "He also needs to learn to talk to his colleagues."

"He likes to keep to himself," Lenalee agreed, "but he pulls his own weight and more. He can be pretty sweet sometimes, you know, Allen."

"I don't know, and so I beg to disagree. Oh bloody hell, I can't believe I'll be stuck with him for two weeks in Taiwan. He didn't bother teaching me anything the last time, until I asked, and I had to ask a few times. And even then he explained so little that I was still confused by the end of the whole tour."

"Why Allen," Lenalee said, "I didn't know you felt so strongly against him. He's a good sort, really, once you get past the outer frosty side of him."

"Lavi was better at explaining," Allen said.

"Lavi likes to talk; he's a natural at it," Lenalee said. "And am I good at teaching?"

Allen smiled. "Of course you are. The best."

Lenalee laughed and reached across the walls of her cubicle to ruffle Allen's hair. "Oh, Allen. I have a suggestion, actually. Why don't you clarify your doubts and questions with Kanda during the flight to Taiwan? He might be more willing to explain then."

"We're not flying together," Allen said. "He's leading a tour in Vietnam now, so Komui said Kanda will fly directly from Vietnam to Taiwan, where I'm to meet him."

"In that case… you'll probably have to do some research on the itinerary yourself, Al. Does my brother intend to let you do some talking this time around?"

"He said I could try if Kanda lets me," Allen said, doubt evident in his face and voice.

* * *

_23 February 2013, Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport_

"I've got the flag," Allen said.

"Use it," Kanda said, sitting perfectly straight against the stiff back of the airport chair.

Allen snuck a quick look at his wristwatch. Half an hour more to go. "Why did you to work in the tourism industry, Bakanda? You don't really seem a tour leader type of person."

"That's none of your business," Kanda said.

Allen decided to press on. "What do you like most about this job?"

"Stop babbling, for fuck's sake."

"With a mouth like that, I'm surprised Komui hired you."

Kanda frowned but said nothing.

"You know," Allen said, "I was under Lavi for a fortnight in Australia. He told me about you and your weird habits."

"I don't care." Kanda turned his head away.

"I was very surprised to find out that you two are friends," Allen said.

Kanda almost snorted. "We aren't friends."

"Lavi seems to like you, which is strange," Allen said. "Lenalee too. I thought they were joking at first."

"Just shut up. You're giving me a fucking headache."

"You really ought not use so many vulgarities—"

"Who are you, my father?" Kanda said, rather rudely.

"I wouldn't dare to be your father," Allen said. "The trials and tribulations he must have gone through while trying to bring you up. It hurts to even attempt to imagine his pain."

"Just shut up, Beansprout. I don't want to talk. You're as annoying as those tourists."

"I told you, don't call me that." Allen shook his head. "You're certainly a hard one to befriend. Well, I've tried; Lenalee can't fault me when the fault clearly lies with you."

It was at that very moment that Kanda dug around in his backpack and fished out a black headset. Allen spent the rest of the time reading his book, with quite a clear conscience. After all, he'd tried, and when one has tried and failure has unfortunately followed, one at least has the comfortable knowledge that failure is not to be stacked on one's account.

* * *

_27 April 2013, Lisbon_

Kanda closed his eyes and visualised a single lotus floating in a dark, empty space. He breathed in and out, attempting to reach a semblance of calmness. Then he opened his eyes, and Mr Smith came into sight. Kanda did not like Mr Smith very much—the latter had given him an endless supply of trouble over the course of the tour, and now he had somehow managed to lend himself in even greater trouble on the last night of the tour.

Meanwhile, the customer service officer at the desk was shaking his head at Allen's pleas and profuse apologies.

Kanda made up his mind and walked to the counter. "Enough of that snivelling," he said to Allen. "This can't be helped."

"Komui won't like it," Allen said, a whirl of anxiety in his face.

"To hell with Komui," Kanda said, nearly spitting in his frustration and anger. He glared in the direction of Mr Smith. "Fucking bastard. Anyway, the fucking insurance will cover this."

Then someone else entered the room. "What's the problem?"

Kanda looked to the right; there was, at the edge of the counter, a man dressed smartly in a tailored suit, his complexion dark and his curly hair falling gently against the sharp profile of his face. A golden badge gleamed on his chest; his name was Tyki Mikk, and his title, though somewhat complicated, seemed to suggest that he was a manager of some importance.

"My name is Tyki," he said pleasantly. "Might I know the issue here?"

The flustered customer service agent stepped forward and began explaining the problem in Portuguese.

Allen frowned and leaned towards Kanda. "He's misrepresenting the situation, I think, if I'm not wrong."

"You understand Portuguese? You can speak it?"

"Yes and yes," Allen said.

"Then why the bloody hell are you still standing here? Get over there and explain the situation to that man!" Kanda gave Allen a shove towards the two Portuguese men.

Explain the situation Allen did, and the agreeable young manager soothed his subordinate's ruffled feathers in due course.

"My apologies," Tyki said. "Sometimes, these people can be so rigid..."

"Thank you for your help," Allen said, smiling widely.

"Not a problem, mi amigo," Tyki said, very nearly winking.

Kanda was tired, and he did not at all want to remain in the company of a flirtatious and dangerous-looking stranger. "Let's go," he said to Allen.

"Good night," Allen said to Mikk.

* * *

_1 May 2013, London, Black Order Tours HQ_

Lavi and Lenalee found Kanda sitting alone in the pantry at two in the afternoon, calmly eating a plate of cold soba in his usual fashion.

"Yu!" Lavi yelled, springing forward to fling his arms around Kanda.

"Get off me," Kanda said, throwing his chopsticks down and elbowing the unfortunate Lavi in the ribs.

"That hurt!" Lavi said, backing away. "I think I have a bruise or two."

Kanda shrugged. "Serves you right."

Lenalee set her mug down on the table. "How was Lisbon, Kanda?"

"The same."

"Did you have fun? You should have done some shopping, they have really interesting stuff there," Lavi said as he worked the coffee machine. "I had to buy a new luggage bag the last time I was there, I bought so much stuff..."

"I didn't have the bloody time to shop," Kanda said. "I was there to _work_ , idiot."

"Employee of the year," Lavi said in the annoying sing-song version of his usual voice.

Lenalee, meanwhile, glanced at Kanda with her best school marm expression. "I hope you didn't bully Allen, Kanda."

"No."

"He's a nice guy," Lavi said. "Really interested in learning more."

"Asks too many questions," Kanda said. "Noisy brat."

"Oh come now," Lenalee said, "it wouldn't hurt you to speak well of someone every now and then. Komui told me Allen resolved some problems during the tour. Komui reckons Allen's quite ready to lead his own tours."

"He did," Kanda said, somewhat grudgingly. "But he did it by flirting with the hotel manager."

"Was he hot stuff?" Lavi asked. "The manager, I mean."

"He looked like the bad sort," Kanda said. "Not useful to the world at all."

"Do I smell jealousy in the air?" Lavi said, waving a hand airily.

Lenalee reached over to restrain a spluttering Kanda. "Cut it out, boys," she said.

"Come on, Yu," Lavi said, edging towards the pantry door, "you've got to admit that Al is pretty cute. Don't deny your heart, okay?"

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda said, eluding Lenalee's grip.

"Well, got to go now, I'm terribly busy," Lavi said. Lavi disappeared into the maze of cubicles before Kanda could reach him.

* * *

_14 June 2013, Shanghai_

As Allen lugged his groceries back to the hotel, he noticed a new tour bus parked in the carpark. He also noticed the Black Order logo somewhere on the bus.

 _I wonder who's here_ , he thought.

That question was speedily answered the moment Allen stepped into the hotel lobby. A grumpy Kanda was standing there in the middle of his flock of tourists, handing out room keys and firmly (and sometimes nastily) shooting down impertinent questions.

"Kanda!" Allen said, going up to his colleague when the tourists had moved off to their rooms for the night.

Kanda gave Allen a cold nod.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

Kanda gave Allen a strange look. "Stopping for the night."

"No, I meant to say that I didn't know you were coming to Shanghai."

"Why should you know?" Kanda said. He stalked off to the lifts, and Allen followed after.

"I thought that Marie was supposed to come this week!"

"He couldn't," Kanda said, entering the lift.

"I'm so glad to see you, anyhow," Allen said. "This first week has been simply exhausting."

"The industry doesn't suffer fools."

"So positive, always," Allen said as they exited the lift. "You must certainly be a great joy to have around."

Kanda ignored Allen's comment., setting off down the corridor at a great pace.

"Wait up, Kanda."

"Why are you following me, brat?"

"Don't call me that," Allen said, rather severely. "It's quite rude of you, you know."

"I don't give a fuck what you think."

"Can I go with you to your room?" Allen asked.

"No."

"Please? Kanda, please?"

"Stop being such a creep," Kanda said. "You have your own room."

"I know, I know," Allen said, spreading his hands wide in a gesture of supplication. "But I really need help."

Kanda cast a suspicious glance at Allen as he tapped his card against the card reader. "Whatever _help_ you need, you're not going to get it from me."

Allen frowned. "My mind isn't as dirty as yours, BaKanda. I just want to give me some advice on my itinerary for tomorrow. And then I'll need to make some calls, and I would like your guidance."

"Hmph," Kanda said, but he didn't shut the door in Allen's face.

* * *

_27 June 2013, London, Black Order Tours HQ_

Chomesuke, the long-reigning receptionist, led a tall man with a shock of curly dark hair down the messy backroom of the agency's offices.

"Allen," she said, finally stopping by a cubicle, "someone is here to see you."

"Thanks, Cho," Allen said, turning around. "Who is—why, Tyki! It's you! I wasn't expecting you until six, and I most certainly didn't expect you to come up here."

"Hello there," Tyki said. He offered a charming smile. "I thought I'd come early. To surprise you, of course."

Allen noted the covert glances from his colleagues sitting nearby; he felt rather discomfited by them.

"How about we head to the pantry? It wouldn't do to let my bosses see you," Allen said, wishing to escape from the mortifying stares all around.

Tyki acquiesced and so Allen led Tyki away to the pantry, out of sight of prying, nosy eyes. Unfortunately, Allen did not know that Lavi was already ensconced in the pantry with his afternoon coffee, or he would never have brought Tyki into the pantry.

"Whoa," Lavi said, catching sight of Tyki, "who's this, Al?"

"My friend, Tyki," Allen said, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Lavi said to Tyki.

"The pleasure is mine," Tyki said, nodding at Lavi.

Lavi shifted his attention back to Allen. "Eh, Al, why do you look so red?"

Tyki smirked, and then Lavi gasped. "Oh I see," Lavi said, apropos of nothing, "right, right. I won't disturb the two of you... have work to do... see you around, yeah."

Lavi left the room with a giggly sort of laugh, and Allen and Tyki found themselves face to face in the silent pantry. Meanwhile, Lavi could not resist the temptation to spread the news about Allen's new flame, and so he stopped by Lenalee's desk.

"Lavi, I'm busy," Lenalee said, typing away furiously at her laptop.

"I know," Lavi said, "but surely you're not so busy that you can't appreciate a little sliver of gossip?"

"About?"

Lavi leaned closer to Lenalee. "Why, Al, of course."

Lenalee's fingers stopped their quick dance over the keyboard keys; she looked up, curiosity burning in her eyes. "What do you mean by that, Lavi?"

"Al's boyfriend's in the pantry!"

Lenalee made a sound that sounded like a bemused half-chuckle. "I'm sorry?"

Kanda strode over just as Lenalee finished speaking, but for once, Lavi was too preoccupied with spreading the interesting and unexpected titbit that he failed to accost Kanda in his usual fashion.

"I said," Lavi said, "Al's boyfriend—"

"I heard you the first time," Lenalee said. "But Allen doesn't have a boyfriend. He's not attached in the first place."

"I swear he's in the pantry. Al brought him there. I mean, I don't know if they're already dating, but, holy shit, that guy sure is hot! I kind of envy Allen right now... although I don't swing that way, but oh, that Tyki is such a—"

"Who?" Kanda said.

"Tyki, surname unknown," Lavi said, clasping his hands together. "You should go take a look, Yu, he's hot! As hot as you are, maybe. But don't snatch him away from Al, okay?"

"Tyki?" Kanda said. he frowned. "Isn't he that—"

"Who?" Lavi asked.

"Is he dark? Curly hair?"

"Who?" Lenalee said, echoing Lavi.

"Yes," Lavi said, to Kanda. "You know him, Yu?"

Kanda turned away, muttering under his breath.

Lavi glanced at Lenalee and shrugged. "What's up with him?" he said, looking at Kanda's departing figure. "Don't you think he's acting a little strangely?"

"I don't know," Lenalee said.

"Want to bet on whether Allen caused this weird behaviour in our dear Kanda?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee laughed. "I doubt so."

"We'll see," Lavi said. "We'll see."

* * *

_29 November 2013, Sulawesi, Indonesia_

A seaside town, perfect weather, and a whole day to himself; Allen took a deep breath and smiled. He stretched and sprawled himself out on his mat; he would make the best of the morning by lying on the sand, by feeling the salty wind caress his body, and then he would return to the hotel to finish any last-minute work in the afternoon.

Allen closed his eyes, ready to nap. Then, an unfortunate shadow blocked out the sun.

"Well, look who we have here!" the person said.

Allen forced his eyes open. There, standing over him, were Lavi and Kanda. "Why are you here?" Allen asked, sitting up in his astonishment. He rubbed at his eyes. "Am I hallucinating? Are you real?"

"Idiot," Kanda said.

"Kanda missed you," Lavi said, breaking into a slight, nervous giggle when a furious Kanda glared at him. "Uh, no, I mean, we... we are having an off-day. Like you."

"I didn't know you guys were in Sulawesi," Allen said.

"You should read the entire country's itinerary package," Kanda said, no hint of a smile on his hard face.

"I was busy," Allen said.

"Yeah, we're all crossing paths today," Lavi said. "But only for today. I'll be flying off tomorrow, back to London. Yu here, he'll be here for one more day before his group heads off to Jakarta."

"Don't call me that," Kanda said, shoving Lavi in the ribs. He spread a mat on the sand and lay on it, ignoring his colleagues.

Lavi grimaced. "Ouch. You could have been gentler..."

"What would the point be?" Kanda said.

Lavi pouted and turned to Allen. "Such lovely weather. I'm so glad it's not raining today; I can finally try to get a tan."

Allen nodded.

"So where's dearest Tyki today, hon?" Lavi asked.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "He's at work, of course."

A normal human would certainly not have probed further, but Lavi didn't seem at all put off by Allen's tone. "Are things going swimmingly, then?"

"I—" Allen glanced away towards the sea. "I'm not sure, actually. Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, sinking into the sand by Allen's side. "Tell me all about it."

Allen shrugged, still gazing out over the water. "I..."

A long silence followed, broken only by the high-pitched trills of the wind, the steady beat of the tide, and the swift calls of the gulls.

"Well?" Lavi demanded.

"Shut up," Kanda said, from where he lay sprawled on his mat.

"But, Yu—"

"Maybe the Beansprout doesn't want to talk about it."

Lavi's attention shifted to Kanda. "Worried about Al now, are we? My, what a change, Yu."

"I don't need to hear a whole fucking Aunt Agony talk right now," Kanda said.

Allen didn't seem to have heard Kanda's words, for he chose that very moment to spill his heart out to Lavi. "You see," Allen said, "I'm not sure we're going anywhere."

"Eh?"

Allen frowned and studied his fingers, his long white bangs falling over the soft curve of his forehead. "I like Tyki very much, of course, and I know he cares for me too, but... I sometimes wonder if I'm merely a distraction for him. A conquest of sorts, to be put side once I've outlived his interest."

"Why would you say that?" Lavi asked.

"I've met his niece," Allen said. "She told me about his past relationships. And I can see the signs in him too."

"Oh, Al," Lavi said, patting Allen's shoulders. "What do you intend to do?"

"Break up with him," Kanda said.

"No one asked your opinion, Yu," Lavi said. "Although that was a good suggestion, but I don't suppose you wanted to hear that, Al."

"No," Allen said. "At first I thought..."

"Things like that happen," Lavi said. "It will get better, I promise."

"Promises aren't worth any fucking thing," Kanda said, in a tone almost like a hiss.

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Well, they're better comfort than a glare and silence, Yu."

* * *

_24 December 2013, Auckland, New Zealand_

Allen knocked on Kanda's door.

"What?" Kanda said, when he finally opened the door.

"Fancy a drink?"

Kanda frowned. "It's already eleven."

"Yes, so?"

"So it's time to go to bed, idiot."

"No, it's the perfect time to get a drink," Allen said. "Come on, we'll just go to the hotel bar, alright?"

"Go by yourself," Kanda said, and made to shut the door.

Allen stuck his foot into the hole between the door and the doorframe. "Please, Kanda? It's not like you'll have to lead a tour tomorrow, anyway."

"No."

"I'm going to stand here all night begging you."

"Go away," Kanda said, pushing at the door.

Allen pushed back. "Come on, I'll pick up the tab."

Kanda frowned. "For real?"

"Yes," Allen said. "Have I ever lied to you, BaKanda? Come on out. I need a shoulder."

"Well, yeah, I'm not going to be that shoulder," Kanda said, but he did leave his room.

"Christmas Eve," Allen said, as they walked to the lobby, "what a sad, sad time. I don't like it much."

Kanda was surprised by this revelation. "I thought you liked this sort of stuff," Kanda said. "Just like Lenalee and the idiotic rabbit."

"Christmas is a sad time for me," Allen said. "Do you like Christmas?"

Kanda shrugged. "I don't care about it."

"Of course you don't. Why didn't you ask Komui for leave? You could have celebrated with your family."

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Waste of time," Kanda said. "Too annoying. And Tiedoll nags."

"Who's Tiedoll?" Allen asked.

"My adopted father."

"Right." Allen smiled at the bartender. "A gin and tonic please."

The bartender glanced at Kanda. "And you, sir?"

"I've him pegged as a beer drinker," Allen said. "Or sake. He's Japanese, you know."

"Neither of those, brat," Kanda said, glaring at Allen before turning to the bartender. "A Manhattan."

"That's very odd," Allen said, forcing a smile.

"You're the odd one," Kanda said. "Gone mental at last? I knew that cheery side of you couldn't last."

"No," Allen said, very quietly.

"Ditched Mikk, then?"

"Yes."

Kanda coughed as silence fell over them. He did not know what to say, and Allen continued to look down at his fingers. Only the arrival of their drinks saved them from further awkwardness.

"About time," Kanda said.

"He wasn't serious," Allen said. "About us, I mean."

"Could have told you that."

"I wish I hadn't been so silly, hadn't invested so much," Allen said. "I miss him."

"He probably has a new trophy by now."

Allen took a deep breath. "I know," he said, gulping down a quarter of his drink.

"Get over it," Kanda said, looking at Allen with something like pity.

"That's easy to say."

Kanda shrugged. "It's the truth, and you know it."

Allen chugged down another quarter of his gin. "I thought we were going to last forever. But we didn't."

"No shit," Kanda said.

Allen laughed, and Kanda frowned at the strangled sounds now issuing from his colleague. "I was too naive, I guess," Allen said.

"Idiot."

Allen looked away and finished the rest of his drink. Soon, tears started running down his cheek. "I miss him," he whispered. "More than words can say."

"I daresay," Kanda said. "Bloody idiot."

Allen waved the bartender over. "I'll gef—get anozzer gin," he said, words already slurring.

"He won't," Kanda said. "No more alcohol for him."

"Right you are," the bartender said, moving off.

"Lemme drink," Allen said, now red in the face.

"Stop pulling at my shirt, for fuck's sake," Kanda said. "Get your fat ass up now. Go back to your room."

"No," Allen said, in between bouts of tears.

"Yes," Kanda said, leaving a fifty dollar bill on the table. "Get up. Now."

Allen giggled. "No."

"Fuck you," he said, and pulled Allen up by the collar.

* * *

_9 January 2014, London, Black Order Tours HQ_

"Lavi?" Allen said, poking his head around the side of Lavi's cubicle. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"I want to get a thank you present for Kanda. Would wine be good, do you think?"

Lavi immediately swivelled around in his chair. "Did I hear wrongly? Why are you getting Kanda a present?"

"Well... it's a long story."

"I'm all ears," Lavi assured Allen.

"He helped me," Allen said.

"Details, please," Lavi said, rolling his chair forward. "Come on, Al, spill it out. Did you guys have hot sex in New Zealand? Did Kanda kiss you? Did he relieve you from the boredom of singlehood?"

"Nothing like that," Allen said.

"You're blushing, Al," Lavi said in a sing-song voice.

"Of course I am. How could I not, with you saying all those inappropriate things?"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," Lavi said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"He helped me one night when I was feeling terribly depressed over Tyki," Allen said, wincing slightly.

"Oh," Lavi said, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well. I guess you could buy him something to do with green tea. He lives for green tea, y'know."

"Green tea?"

"He drinks it by the pound," Lavi said. "I'm certain."

* * *

_28 January 2014, London, Black Order Tours HQ_

Komui sat back and twiddled his fingers in the air. "I'm thinking of a new tour programme," he said. "I want us to fly to cover Canada as well."

"Is the demand that high?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes," Komui said. "We think there is enough promise for us to expand our presence to Canada."

"Who are you sending?" Lavi asked, leaning forward, his nose almost brushing the nearest stack of files on Komui's desk.

"Yes, I'm coming to that," Komui said. "Kanda."

"Me?" Allen said. He glanced around the room. "But surely..."

Komui smiled. "I want you to learn how to plan an itinerary from scratch, Allen. Kanda will guide you, won't he?"

Kanda met Komui's toothy smile with a cold stare, but he did not launch into his usual spiel of expletives.

"I'll take that as a yes," Komui said, quickly glancing away.

Lavi tapped his finger on his chin knowingly. "Real mellow aren't you today, Yu?"

"Shut up."

"That's more like it," Lavi said. "I thought you'd object to mentoring Al."

"I thought so too," Komui said.

"I didn't think so," Lenalee said brightly. "Which means you two owe me ten dollars each. I knew Kanda and Allen would be fine with the scheme."

* * *

_1 March 2014, London_

Allen pulled his luggage from the belt, heaving it downwards. One of the wheels landed barely an inch away from his big toe. "Damn," he said.

"Bulk up, Beansprout. Skinny asses get bullied easily."

Allen looked up, confused; Kanda stood next to him, a black luggage bag standing next to him.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked.

"I just got back from Greece," Kanda said.

"I just got back from Australia," Allen said.

"You look like shit," Kanda said conversationally.

"Of course I do, it was a long-haul flight, BaKanda," Allen said. "You want to watch that tendency to make personal comments. Some of us have no desire to hear your innermost thoughts."

Kanda smirked.

"I heard you're headed to Vancouver next," Allen said, as they walked towards the arrival gate.

"Yes," Kanda said. "You're on the trip too, idiot."

"I am?"

"Komui said so."

"Oh," Allen said.

"Don't be a fool," Kanda said. "Of course you'd be in."

"Why?"

"Because you were sent there too."

"I look forward to learning from you," Allen said. "I'm glad we're leading the same tours again."

Kanda said nothing, though he nodded, and that was good enough for Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFN in Jan 2015.


End file.
